Locked in a Cage
by Seena58
Summary: For you are the dreams, and we are the dreamers... [complete]
1. dive over in

**Disclaimer: **Kamichama Karin chu is property of Koge-Donbo and Kodansha.

**Warnings: **Vague references to Greek mythology, possible OOC-ness.

**A/N:** Experimentation fic. It's supposed to be built on short, non-consecutive pieces with no real set timeline (and is semi-AU) so _yes_: it is _intentionally_ short. This one also reflects another short drabble I have on lj (so I won't ramble about it).

**---**

**Locked in a Cage**  
_**01**__**  
(Dive Over In)**_

It would have been a quiet night. For the normal passer-by, they would have seen nothing more than a dark stretch of road and the artificial lighting of buildings; accompanied with the occasional car as the driver made their slow trek home.

Not that Nishikiori Michiru, Kuga Jin and Sakurai Yuuki were normal – not at all.

It might have had something to do with the strange clothes they wore – varying shades of blue, black and red – and the weapons they wielded; in the end, though, they could not be seen by the naked eye.

Yet their actions, in turn, left the quiet night in tatters.

There was a flash of light and a 'thud', before another streak cut through the darkness and artificial light. Yuuki pulled away from the attack as Michiru hurried over to Jin.

"Are you alright?"

"I've been better," the idol grunted as he pushed the other away; refusing the gesture to help.

Michiru's eye flickered to the side: manners were shoved aside at an instant, as he grabbed his friend's hand and dragged him unceremoniously away. A pillar of light flashed where Jin had once crouched, the attack leaving scorch marks on the concrete.

Yuuki smirked at the pair, almost lazily; "Already out of our little game, Hades? I suppose that was why you became lord of the underworld…"

"Don't count on it, Zeus," Jin growled, although he continued to clutch onto Michiru's sleeve to keep standing (why were his legs _shaking?_). In reply, the auburn-haired teen sighed, as he readjusted his hold on the trident of Neptune (or Poseidon, if they chose to keep consistent).

"Why couldn't we just talk it out instead?"


	2. hey you, i love your soul

**Disclaimer: **This work is now disclaimed.

**Warnings: **n/a

**A/N:** Hrm. One-sided ShingenxRika (and perhaps possible YuukixRika?), but not much to say other than that. What Rika says near the end kind of anchors where this is set time-wise, I suppose.

**---**

**Locked in a Cage  
02**  
_**(Hey You, I Love Your Soul)**_

Shingen waved, "Rika-san!"

As expected, she only gave him a glance to acknowledge his presence, before she turned back to talk to Kirio. Not the least bit put-off by her attitude, Shingen leaned back against the rough surface of the brick wall to wait for the pair to catch up.

It was such a beautiful day, he noted with a smile; the sort of day he would have loved to take the girl he loved out for a date. Either that or autumn, he decided, planning before there was even a reason. There was just a strange sort of beauty within the season.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" Rika's voice cut through his train of thought.

Unable to help it, Shingen beamed back at her, "It's just a really beautiful day, isn't it?"

Rika raised an eyebrow, but was not given a chance to reply as Shingen was distracted, at an instant, by a light tap on his shoulder. He turned to face the newcomer, as Kirio took a look at his wristwatch, irritation clearly stamped on his face (they didn't want to be late for school, after all).

"Yuuki!"

"Sakurai-kun," without another word, the dark-haired girl had pushed Shingen away to speak with the violinist. "What happened two nights ago? I couldn't get a hold of you."

As Yuuki shrugged and apologised, Shingen focused on the hand pressed against his shoulder; Rika had yet to pull away. He could hear his heart beating – faster than usual, he was certain – as the pair spoke of matters beyond his grasp.

Not that he cared, though. He focused on Rika, and Rika alone. Her beauty, her intellect, her determination, everything…

Yes, he loved her – more than anything in the world. And that beat the beauty of the morning any day.


	3. each other

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kamichama Karin chu, or the characters/story/anything related to it. Nope, not at all.

**Warnings: **n/a

**A/N:** Again, it's not too hard to anchor when it is (hopefully). Hrm, yeah, I _might_ be implying something in this one; you tell me.

**---**

**Locked in a Cage  
03**  
_**(Each Other)**_

Himeka's voice was a murmur to Jin in his current state. He latched onto it as, other than that, all he had to focus on was the burning pain that seemed to course through his veins - one that seemed to reach the very edges of his existence.

If he was forced put it in simple words: 'it _hurt_, damn you all'.

He could feel the brush of a cool hand across his face, accompanied by a dampened cloth (it felt so cold that it seemed to blend with the pain), before both settled over his forehead. The weight lessened as Himeka pulled her hand away, yet left the cloth where it was.

Jin wanted nothing more than to take her hand and thank her: how many people did he know would get out of bed in the middle of the night to tend to an injured person?

(There was only Himeka and Michiru, it seemed: Kazune would have just waved him off for the next day, and Karin? Well, she was great and all, but he wasn't too sure about her ability to care for the sick and injured…)

Despite the (rather unbearable) pain, he could hear her voice, talking to Michiru – whether it was about him or something more general, he didn't know (although a part of Jin hoped it was about him, loathe for him to admit it).

Then there was another touch; light, against his shoulder (the one not injured) and familiar to him. He could guess what Michiru was saying…

"Sorry I couldn't have been of more help."

He tried to smile, although he could have done without the straining face muscles, but it seemed to be enough. He felt the weight of the bed shift, before someone took his hand, intertwining their fingers easily.

It wasn't long before his other hand was taken and squeezed reassuringly, as he slipped into the realms of sleep.


	4. say it loud

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimed.

**Warnings: **n/a

**A/N:** Lol, total randomness XD This one is kind of lame-ish, though… Ah well, that's just me. Guess there's nothing I can do about it now (too lazy to try and fix it).

**---**

**Locked in a Cage  
04**  
_**(Say It Loud)**_

Karin didn't know _why _or _how_ the outburst had occurred, but it was too late to hit herself over the head for it: it had happened, and nothing could change the fact (although she desperately wanted to do so).

She couldn't help but fidget in embarrassment, as Kazune continued to stare at her, the disbelief clear on his face. Although one could not blame him, as he had been doing nothing more than walking down the corridor (while ignoring the squeals and attention of the Kazune-Z, with their odd habit of stalking him).

_Why_ did she have to shout those words out loud?

"Hanazono-san-!"

The Kazune-Z were a little off the mark today, the brunette couldn't help but note, while she stood her ground. Maybe the pain wouldn't be too bad, compared to how she felt now…

If it hadn't been for Michiru's and Jin's charisma combined, Karin probably would have been dead (or, at least, stuck in the hospital for the next week).

As the last of the girls filed away, still caught in the (absolute) wonder of the pair, Michiru winked at the brunette as he grabbed Jin's shirt collar before he could launch himself on her. "We'll leave you to talk it out with Kazune-kun, shall we?"

"What? No way—" Jin began indignantly.

"We'll go find Himeka-san and head to class early, shall we?"

Karin could hear the idol grumbling under his breath as he was dragged away, before she faced Kazune, trying her best to look as calm and composed as possible.

Not that it seemed to work.

"Your face gets blotchy when you're mad, you know."

She fumed, and made the decision to repeat herself – just to try and get the message across.

"I really hate to love you, Kujyou Kazune-kun!"


	5. you're in my brain

**Disclaimer: **Not making any money out of this, so no; I don't own this.

**Warnings: **Reference to chapter 19 of chu (spoilers)

**A/N:** Because me typing randomly always ends up this way. I'm so super amazing, I am. (Please note the sarcasm.)  
And to **Kountry101, Flamebunny700, fallenxfate **&** MegamiKarin:** Much thanks for your support. Your reviews make me happy :)

**---**

**Locked in a Cage  
05**  
_**(You're In My Brain)**_

He could hear it. Jin was sure of it; there, just in the corner of his mind, where it would not leave him. No matter what he tried, it always seemed to be there.

Never, never… always… forever there…

_Why… I wonder why…_

A surge of memories. They didn't belong to him, they _didn't_. But at the same time, there was something _familiar_ about them – Jin just couldn't place as to why, though. He didn't know if he wanted to; it seemed too much for him to take, to understand.

Yet as he got older, the idol had been able to rein control over the strange pieces of his life that he did not recognise as his own, and had lived on with what he knew to be true. It wasn't long before he had formed a career that had people falling at his feet in admiration, as well as a promising future.

Then there were the dreams.

A girl – a goddess more like – began to materialise, and Jin began to feel the urge to _find_ her; even if it meant moving from school and doing everything he could to locate the one person, he knew he could do it.

Jin did find her, in the end: a girl named Hanazono Karin. His 'goddess', in his mind and dreams, and perhaps the one to save him (From what, though? He didn't know).

Time passed; the memories seemed to cease. Yes, Jin was content, more than anything else.

But it changed at an instant.

A ring. All it took was a _ring_ to shatter what he knew of his life.

The voices, the memories, everything… they overwhelmed him easily. And he could nothing about it. Jin was weak, after all – he _knew_ he put too much faith in others.

Perhaps, in the end, this was his punishment.


	6. one real thing

**Disclaimer: **Kamichama Karin chu, characters and storyline are not mine.

**Warnings: **Spoilers about Jin. (Yes? Yes.)

**A/N:** Well, you see, there are two people here: one's Jin, the other… well, I'll leave that to you. If you know me, it won't be much guesswork at all; otherwise… you can go wander off now ;)

**---**

**Locked in a Cage  
06**  
_**(One Real Thing)**_

"I'm sorry."

A hand brushed across Jin's cheek: gentle, forgiving. He didn't _deserve_ such treatment, although he couldn't bring himself to pull away. Their fingers brushed loose strands of hair back before they tugged the idol down; closer, much closer than necessary.

"Don't you understand?" He couldn't stop himself from sounding choked; horrified with his actions. "What I _did_? What I _am_?"

"It's no different from _him_, you know," they pointed out, reassuring him. Even though he didn't want to, the words were enough for Jin to almost sag with relief.

He was pulled even closer, so that he could not turn away and slowly drown in his guilt. They would never allow it to happen, though; it was better to stand up and continue to struggle. He knew that was what they believed in.

Jin closed his eyes, unable to stand looking into their's: pools of mesmerising colour that forgave him for everything.

He didn't _deserve_ forgiveness. He wanted to scream at them, wave at the larger picture and _show_ them what it was he had done _exactly_.

More than anything, he hated himself; so why didn't anyone else?

_Why_ could they forgive so easily?

"You know I love you, right?" They asked, breath ghosting over his skin. "In the end, we're human. We're weak, useless beings who fight to the bitter end, and I doubt there's any other way. I want you to understand that these things happen, but it won't do any of us good to mope and sulk about it."

"Maybe I don't want to be that way, though," whispered Jin, afraid of himself, "Maybe I want to be beyond that.

"And perhaps that's why I wanted to reach the realms of the gods."


	7. coming down

**Disclaimer: **Nope, still don't own it.

**Warnings: **Implications of spoilers?

**A/N:** Now that I think about it, Kirika and Yuuki haven't interacted at all. Not that that will stop me, but still… makes you think a little.

**---**

**Locked in a Cage  
07**  
_**(Coming Down)**_

Yuuki bid Shingen 'goodbye' before he left for home – he had to practice diligently, after all. Even with the new events unfolding, he would not allow himself to slack off and stop what he loved to do most, just because of _that_.

It was a little strange, then, that he stopped just outside of the school gates, while others passed by him. The violinist showed now amount of shock or surprise at Kirika's unexpected appearance (although others gave her glances before they hurried off; who would have thought an older student would be hanging around like that, anyway? It was a little unnerving).

As the last stragglers filtered past him, Kirika spoke to the road opposite where she stood; "Do you really know what you're doing, Sakurai-kun?"

Her voice was light, as if they were merely having a normal conversation. Yuuki played along, mimicking her tone easily as he took a stand next to her, leaning against the wall.

"I think I do; with what little Kazune-kun told me, alongside with Rika-san's information, I think I know what I'm actually doing, and the consequences that come with it."

"Really? Because I'm sure you know how many people are going to be hurt by this. Aren't they your classmates? Friends?"

Her words pierced the building lull that had surrounded them, as her eyes searched his. He didn't return the gesture, though, as he thought over her questions.

Eventually, Yuuki turned to face her, a smile in place, "You have to take the beautiful with the ugly; that's a fact of life."

Kirika frowned, then shrugged and sighed, as she pushed herself upright and began her trek home without another word. Yuuki watched her departure in silence, before he turned away as well.

The conversation continued to hang over their minds, long after they split paths.


	8. take

**Disclaimer: **I own it not. Non.

**Warnings: **Implications of things that happened in volume four of chu.

**A/N:** And here I am, pretending I know how Shingen thinks. Vague placement of time, but other than that… eh -shrugs- If you don't think too hard, your brain won't break.

**---**

**Locked in a Cage  
08**  
_**(Take)**_

In many ways, Shingen was a prisoner to his own heart. And despite the fact that he was actually fully aware of it, he did nothing to escape it.

He didn't _want_ to walk away from the captivating and awe-inspiring beauty of Karasuma Rika, after all. Once he had set eyes on her, he'd known she was the one and only, and did everything to pursue her.

Yet there were doubts, when he saw the carnage in its entirety. He wasn't _like_ them, would never be, yet the horrors were clear. He could see it, hear it, and be a witness to it, although he had no idea as to why. Shingen was more of a pacifist, after all, so such actions usually made his stomach squirm uncomfortably.

Sometimes, in his weakest moments – when he allowed common sense and the larger picture of both sides to overwhelm him – Shingen wanted to ask Rika: _Why? Why all this?_

_Wasn't there a way without hurting the others?_

_No?_

It wasn't like Rika really acknowledged him as anything more than 'Onii-sama's strange friend'; she barely listened to him when he tried to strike up conversation. Although it did sadden him at times, Shingen didn't allow himself to wallow in his own pity.

Still, there was something strange about all this: the pretty, kind girl named Kujyou Himeka who came home with them one day, and the younger girl, Karasuma Himeka…

Everything was a little strange though, he reasoned, and he really, truly loved Rika. There was nothing that could make him think differently of it.


	9. my beautiful robe

**Disclaimer: **Koge-Donbo is not I. Really.

**Warnings: **n/a

**A/N:** -flails uselessly- Well, I tried. I really did. And I seem to be limiting myself to less than 300 words for each segment. Huh, I can only vaguely wonder why. Not that it matters for me. At least they don't take long to read.

**---**

**Locked in a Cage  
09**  
_**(My Beautiful Robe)**_

"Do you believe in God, Karasuma-senpai?"

He didn't know where the question had come from, or why she had asked in the first place, but he had no ready answer for it. Golden, inquisitive eyes continued to stare into him, though, as she waited for an answer.

Kirio swallowed, somewhat unnerved with the attention, as he tried to keep his thoughts in the present.

"I suppose you could say that I believe in a higher being, if anything. There are times when you _have_ to believe in it; science may prove some things, but there are too many unanswered questions." He had the nagging feeling that his answer didn't actually answer anything.

She didn't seem to think that way, as she hung onto his every word. Once it was obvious that he had finished, the younger girl could only agree with him as she turned to face the sky.

"There are lots of things we could never know," she breathed, "The creatures around us and their creation; how we, as humans, continue to fight for survival… It's a beauty we can only accept as it is."

As she trailed off, she seemed to fall into a semi dream-like state, as if entranced with her own words. Kirio chose not to disturb her thoughts, as he turned back to what he had been worrying over before the question had cropped into her mind. What Miyon's words had sparked back to life.

It was like what Rika had said; they were running out of time and would have to make the next move as soon as possible. They were all cloaked in a curse, after all (with gods and goddesses battling each other), and one side _had_ to lose it all.


	10. whirlwind

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimed.

**Warnings: **n/a

**A/N:** In which I ramble, make absolutely no sense, and am incredibly proud of myself. I wonder if that's the right feeling for me right now… XD  
To **fallenxfate** - ♥ ♥ ♥ and **MegamiKarin - **… thanks. Really :)

**---**

**Locked in a Cage  
10**  
_**(Whirlwind)**_

He turned away, well aware that Kazune was more than enough to take care of Karin, while Himeka tended to Suzune. And Jin? Well… Jin just sat there, away from the others. Which looked kind of strange, admittedly; he had yet to do something about his wounds.

Their battles had become more difficult to fend off, Michiru knew, and it was worse with Jin in his current state of mind. Even after the reassurance of the others, the dark-haired idol could not stop himself.

No one could save him, it seemed: no one.

Maybe, then, that was why Michiru felt so useless at that very moment. He wanted to take a seat and talk to Jin, but knew (from bitter experience) that he would get no reply from the other, especially right after a battle.

He took a couple of steps towards where the idol sat, only to stop a metre away and settle down there instead. From his position, he was given a fairly good view of the sun, as it sunk below the horizon. Haphazard colours of pink and purple were splashed across the endless space of sky as it kept changing; never stopping.

Their lives were controlled by a power higher than themselves, and it was fascinating.

But it seemed, Michiru noted, that the Karasumas had been attacking more often, almost desperate to get to the end before it was too late.

He could only wonder what the end would be like.

"Beautiful, I believe. The end of everything."

He had been speaking to himself, but Jin replied to the comment.

"It could very much be."

Michiru smiled, as Jin took a seat behind him, so that their backs were barely touching. "Will I see you on the other side?"

"We'll see, Nishikiori. We'll see."


	11. you thought

**Disclaimer: **Copy & paste what I said in the last ten chapters.

**Warnings: **n/a

**A/N:** More me rambling uselessly, and being deliriously happy about it. Character interaction is fun, yes? (Although these two haven't actually interacted, now that I think about it…)

**---**

**Locked in a Cage  
11**  
_**(You Thought)**_

Kazusa brushed non-existent dust away from herself as she stood, preparing to leave the blissfully happy couple alone (at least, until they blew up in each other's faces again). She was all too aware that her presence made for the 'third wheel' in the relationship (fourth, really, as Himeka spent more time with them; seventh, if the other two from the Sanki Shin were to be included) and chose to retire upstairs instead.

"There is a beauty in everything, as long as we take the time to see it."

She turned at the unexpected voice, locking gazes with Jin, who smiled charmingly back at her. How he had managed to get into the house without her (or the others) noticing, she had no idea; nor could she work out as to why he was carrying a bouquet of flowers with him.

"Jin-san," Kazusa could only nod politely (before she decided to attempt to kick him out for trespassing), "it's nice to see you're feeling better now."

The idol bowed his head briefly, "Thank you; Himeka was a definite help and I just came over to give her my thanks for everything."

Unable to help it, the blonde inclined her head curiously: from what she had picked up between her brother's conversations with the others, the dark-haired idol's focus had forever been on Karin since day one.

Not that him wanting to thank Himeka for her help was bad; oh no.

"She'll be in her room right now; doing homework," Kuzusa turned away, "I'll take you there."

Not a moment later and Jin was just a step or two behind her; probably still smiling charmingly, although there was much more to him than what any of them could ever suspect.

"Thanks, Kazusa."

"It's alright, Jin-san."


	12. more faithful

**Disclaimer: **I make no profit out of this, so no; I don't own it.

**Warnings: **Reference to what was said in chapter 11/end of volume three.

**A/N:** Can't honestly say much about this one, now that I think about it. Yeah, it seems to go around in circles, very tragic, still short, and… yes. That's about it with this one.

**---**

**Locked in a Cage  
12**  
_**(More Faithful)**_

_They're dead… they're dead they're dead they'redeadthey'redeathey'redead…_

And it was all her fault; she knew it was.

Despite everything, no matter how hard they had tried, there was one truth that could not be ignored; one could not change the future. Despite knowing what would happen, and the desperation to prevent it, they had been unable to change _anything_.

It was possible that they might have _altered_ the course in one way or another, but they would always end up at that one, singular point.

Dead.

_They're dead._

Kazune had died to save her.

Michiru had been killed while protecting her.

Jin was lost; his mind had shattered and no one could save him. _No one._ (The only one who possibly could was _gone_.)

When she looked back at it, she knew it was her fault. But blame could not bring back the lives of lost loved ones, and she was not foolish enough to even contemplate it.

They had lost, but so had the other side. In the end, they were all losers in this twisted game of fate, and it was to be. Always, forever, into eternity; even if she tried to send her son back again to the past, it would only relive painful memories.

It came to her.

_We are only human, after all. This is wrong – all of this is wrong!_

Even at the end, Karin would hold dear to her the memories of those closest to her, and try to move on.


	13. promise blender

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimed.

**Warnings: **General spoilers about Kazune.

**A/N:** Where I have no idea where I'm going, run around a little, type whatever comes to mind, and then give up and leave it as it is. That was how this particular piece was born. Now be amazed. Or not.

**---**

**Locked in a Cage  
13**  
_**(Promise Blender)**_

Voices he did not recognise, but felt like he should have, haunted him. There was something _too_ familiar about them, although he could not place it. Sometimes there were snatches of people, and places, he could not say he was _sure_ he'd been a part of, but they felt too close (and personal) so he chose not to question it.

There were times when he saw faces – one clearer than the rest – and it unnerved him more often than not. It might have been due to her close proximity (despite the fact that she wasn't really _there_), although he would snap out of it at the last minute; he told himself it meant nothing. _Nothing_.

Well, he _was_ a child in denial.

(even if he hadn't been, it was still surreal; too much for anyone to have to deal with it on their own. But he was afraid - not to mention his pride - to ask for anyone's help)

When he looked back, he could only wonder about many things: what had brought him to existence, how much his life actually meant (he wasn't exactly _natural_, after all), how reality was a cruel force to contend with…

Everything. But then, there was still hope in the world; in friends and family, and, after everything else, himself.

Although promises weren't meant to be broken (_especially the one between Kazuto and Suzuka_), there were times when he wondered. Questioned. Sometimes wanted out, yes, but he wasn't weak.

He _wasn't_.

But he also knew he loved her, despite everything they had to go through. There were just times when he could only wonder if it was him or '_him_'. Not that anyone actually knew the difference.


	14. paint

**Disclaimer: **-repeats what's been said the last thirteen parts-

**Warnings: **slight OOC-ness, I suppose.

**A/N:** I tried a very, very strange way of writing this. No, I don't know why I did, and it probably failed miserably, but I can't bring myself to change it. Hrm, no placement of time at all, as usual. I'll let you come to your own conclusions on this.

**---**

**Locked in a Cage  
14**  
_**(Paint)**_

There is always something beautiful in everyone (she once said) and that was what people had to look for.

No matter how different they were, and even if they ended up disliking each other, no one was truly evil inside; there was always a single strand of hope within, and that was what they had find, or risk judgment that could hurt others.

_But then_ (he had asked)_ what happens when others don't give you a chance? What if they instantly assume that what you do is evil?_

It's not evil, though, is it?

(Her innocent question forced him to pause and think it over. It took a moment, before he nodded, completely certain that his actions _weren't_ wrong, even if the greenhorn goddess and Kujyou thought otherwise.)

(As she smiled at him, she continued on her little spiel…) The thing is, no one ever sees on the same level, or thinks on the same wavelength. We all have to come to terms that we're all very different, and that's why life is great.

_Yet there's also diseases that kill people, and taboo subjects no one wants to touch. As humans, we're too ignorant to understand it like that._

Maybe. Maybe, but it's always difficult to know yourself. There's always something beyond ourselves; we have to find and acknowledge it, and unleash the raw talent we didn't even know we possessed.

_What if it becomes a talent that could possibly hurt others? What then?_

(She frowned.)

But you wouldn't hurt anyone intentionally, Karasuma-senpai. (She paused.) Would you?

_I… don't know. But I doubt it._

Then it's alright.


	15. pour

**Disclaimer: **I hold no rights to the series. I just manipulate them to my will.

**Warnings: **n/a

**A/N:** Foreshadowing? Maybe, but what would I really know, in the end -shrugs- Not much to be said about this one; I just wrote whatever came to mind and sounded Michiru-like, and went from there.  
**fallenxfate, Ickiakki **and **MegamiKarin:** Thanks for reassuring me that I, you know, don't actually suck ;)

**---**

**Locked in a Cage  
15**  
_**(Pour)**_

Michiru watched as the day passed by; closer, forever creeping closer to _that_ time. Slowly, eventually, the sun sunk below the horizon, the sky cloaked in shades of pink, orange and purple.

So beautiful and perfect.

It was hard to believe that the end was looming over them.

He tried to think of it differently, though (he had gone through worst, after all), and tried to take a different view on what was to happen. They were reaching an end, yes, but they were also caught in a cycle – which meant, in essence, there would be a beginning.

Nothing could stop what was to come, and what would happen after that, save maybe death itself. And, well, Michiru had no intention of dropping dead anytime soon.

Especially with so much left unsaid and untouched. He couldn't afford to even consider the _possibility_ of not getting out alive. Then again, it wasn't like he would be facing the 'end' alone.

"Are you just going to sit there and stare out the window all day?"

Michiru turned, smile in place; "It's amazing, though, isn't it? Don't times like these make you appreciate how important everything we take for granted is?"

"Yeah, but…" his guest shrugged, "I don't know. I just don't like the thought and worry of what will happen to us. And if you keep all those feelings to yourself, you'll end up regretting it."

Still smiling, Michiru turned back to the window and watched as the sky darkened, before he moved away; the decision of facing the situation as it came (rather than worrying about it) in mind.


	16. angels fall down

**Disclaimer: **No one is delusional enough to think I hold copyright on this.

**Warnings: **Would death be a warning?

**A/N:** The foreshadowing went 'boom'. And I decided that Shingen needed more love, although he doesn't actually… do… much. But we've seen a good bit of him, so really, I think it's alright. And I actually don't mention the outcome of the battle :o ...Huh.

**---**

**Locked in a Cage  
16**  
_**(Angels Fall Down)**_

He witnessed it.

He saw it; heard it. He was _there_, and knew the rawness of reality right before his eyes.

It _hurt_.

He didn't move from where he stood – despite how much he wanted to turn away from the sight – as one of them (dressed in blue, although it was hard to tell with the blood that now stained it) struggled to stand.

The person who stood before them did nothing to help; completely still, as if in shock. The spears he had been using to wreck havoc not long ago lay on the blood-stained ground, left to roll away.

Someone, not very far away at all, was sobbing brokenly. Like there was no more hope in the world, and perhaps death was the only answer left for them.

And it _felt_ like there was nothing left.

The stench sickened him to the core, yet he remained there (_still_ unable to turn away) as they continued to cry for the loss – the pain that was definitely there.

They had been gods and goddesses, yet, when it all came down to it, they were still human. And humans shouldn't have had to face such horrors. It was as if evil had caught them in its relentless hold, and had dragged them down.

Tears ran unchecked, as he watched the one dressed in black collapse before his fallen companion, the reality finally touching the corners of his mind.

What Shingen saw, he hated.

But he still could not turn away from it. _This_ was the reality he had accepted.


	17. forsaken

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Don't own it.

**Warnings: **n/a (Unless you _don't_ know who Kazusa is.)

**A/N:** I… really don't know. I need to stop allowing my works to write themselves; because they turn into things like _this_. At the same time, though, I suppose it could be much worse. It makes some interesting pieces of work.

**---**

**Locked in a Cage  
17**  
_**(Forsaken)**_

Kazusa had been a part of her brother's whole life, since as long as they could remember. Yet since she wasn't a true human – the fact she was caught in bird's form the majority of the time – limited her interaction with the outside world. She remembered when she had once asked her father about it.

Kazuto had understood: although he had been busy with his research, the professor had been happy to allow her to sit on his lap, as he explained her situation (he had never been a man to sugar-coat when it came to the important facts).

As a child, most of what had been said was left forgotten, but Kazusa had understood enough to know that it wasn't _normal_. It should have upset her, especially after watching so many children her age running around free – unencumbered with what she and her brother possessed.

It had never really occurred to her, though. She had Q-chan and she also had big brother Kazune to keep her company. There was also Himeka – who didn't really _know_ about Kazusa as a person until long after – who treated her so kindly.

She watched them as they grew, fought to protect Himeka; saving her and then forced to save their own future. And each time, she was left to watch and remember.

Each and every one of them – she loved them, unconditionally.

They seemed to feel the same way too, as far as Kazusa knew, although she would never truly be like _them_. Michiru, especially, seemed to do what he could to spend some time with her, when the others didn't – he also had a strange tendency of dragging Jin along as well.

So Kazusa could only watch as they left her behind (over and over again). And she had no idea on who she was supposed to pray to, so that they would return safely.


	18. kill me heal me

**Disclaimer: **Koge-Donbo is rightful holder, etc, etc.

**Warnings: **n/a

**A/N:** More general nonsensical-ness, because I had suddenly fallen into an angst-spree, which makes me gleeful for some reason. There must be something wrong with me, then XD Right. I have nothing else to say.

**--- **

**Locked in a Cage  
18  
_(Kill Me Heal Me)_**

"How did it turn out this way?"

Kirika didn't turn to face him. "I could ask you the same thing."

He shifted on his feet nervously while his hands gripped his arms – pulling himself together: tighter. Tighter. It was too cold for him, despite the coat he wore and his hands were freezing to the point where he had lost all feeling (they couldn't belong to him).

Yet inside, he knew he was burning, although the chill of the world around him made it feel otherwise. He gripped the fabric as tight as he could (to the point where it began to hurt) as he stood there, before her.

She still refused to turn to face him, as she focused on a dead lamppost close by. A part of him wondered if she was cold, but didn't know if he wanted to ask (she would probably tell him to leave her alone).

It was uncomfortable. This silence.

"I…" he swallowed, forcing himself to speak, "I never wanted this to happen. You have to believe me."

There was the crunch of snow being disturbed, as Kirika shifted her position on the seat. "I don't know if I want to, to be honest." Her voice was quiet; as if she wanted the conversation to be over and that he would leave.

He could only wonder why his heart seemed to clench at the thought.

"Kirika-san…"

_Save me._

"My brother is dead, Sakurai-kun. He's _dead_."

_Break me._

"I never… _never_…"

_How did it end up like this again?_

"Please." She never turned to face him.

_He had no salvation. _


	19. you are my hope

**Disclaimer: **I own it not.

**Warnings: **n/a

**A/N:** Placed so far in the (implied) future – who would have thought? -ponders- Hrm, usual stuff (insert blah-blah-blahs here) and… implications of possible pairings? Deep friendship mentioned, really, but, you know. Everyone loves to pair everyone else off; but it's up to you whether you read it that way or not.

**---**

**Locked in a Cage  
19**  
_**(You Are My Hope)**_

Jin had always lied to himself.

He forever turned a blind eye on the fact that Kazune and Karin were obviously so infatuated and _in love_ with each other. And aside from that, the idol was never the sort to take any loss well. 'Loss' was not a word in his well-known vocabulary, after all.

As far as he knew, he would never give Karin up (no, not even if she _did_ get married to the annoying girly-boy).

Things began to turn slowly, though, when he came to know the final member of the Sanki Shin and Kujyou's cousin. As Karin and Kazune began to actually date like a couple more often – yes, as much as Jin liked to lie to himself, he couldn't stop it happening – he had come to spend more time with the pair, enjoying their company more than he could have ever expected.

They were both hopelessly optimistic about the future, though, and more often than not, it irritated him. But, then again, they also made him forget about so many things that weighed on his mind.

Yes, he was scared of himself – but they weren't, and it eased his own perception of self. With them, he didn't have to keep pretending and lying about so many things that dragged him down.

Although it had begun with Jin's search for his goddess, he had found much, much more. Someone above must have liked him, and he could only silently thank them for the single, kind gesture.

Such friendship and company (perhaps more?) was not something to be taken for granted, after all; Jin knew well enough, and kept the thought in mind always.


	20. a little more

**Disclaimer: **Kamichama Karin & chu- is not mine.

**Warnings: **n/a

**A/N:** Haha… left the male character unnamed, because I can. Which also means you can interpret who it is without me interfering. Then again, who really cares here? Placement of time is very, very subtle- (if we can call it that) so… I'll just leave it there XD

**MegamiKarin, Ickiakki **and** fallenxfate:** You rule (especially for reading this far and letting me know that). ♥ ♥ ♥

**---**

**Locked in a Cage  
20**  
_**(A Little More)**_

Miyon was a bright girl: and innocent – someone who was _not_ part of this entire ordeal. So then, why was it that he was here, with her, at that very moment? Did he _want_ to drag her down with him, or was there some other reason he could not think of at that very moment?

He wasn't sure, didn't know if he _wanted_ to be sure, and tried to push the girl away, before it was too late. He _knew_ her, and what she might actually do if the truth ever got out.

But then, he was fairly sure that no one would spill such deeply interwoven secrets anytime soon to her. Not only did it sound far-fetched (to those who were not involved at all), Miyon probably would have taken the explanation as another plot point for her next play.

She was such a creative person – he admired her commitment and love of the arts; how she never let _anything_ drag her down for long, and found inspiration in the smallest of things.

Not only that, but she was a supportive and beautiful person; anyone who knew her would agree to it. No matter what he said or did (even if it was the most ridiculous thing in the entire world) Miyon listened and gave her view of things, to help him move forward.

It was always forward and never back for her. And as he _knew_ there were times when she missed her father – his trips left large gaps without seeing her or her mother, and it was always possible that he could be caught in an accident – he chose to pay her back, for all the kindness she had given him, in the only way he knew possible.

He would make sure she never became a part of _this_.


	21. best kept secret

**Disclaimer: **It is now disclaimed.

**Warnings: **More spoilers about Jin (his home life, in any case)

**A/N:** In which my random returns in full-force, and I do nothing to stop it. I am now incredibly amused of what I just wrote (and I don't think it's funny at all). I'm either losing it, or reaching some form of greatness I didn't know I possessed.

**---**

**Locked in a Cage  
21**  
_**(Best Kept Secret)**_

If he was to be honest with himself, Michiru knew next to nothing about Jin.

The only other fact was; Jin knew just as much about Michiru.

In a way, they were a lot more similar than what they could have ever thought – in their lives, their insecurities, what they saw outside of the flowers and sparkles of a particular pair, and the cousin who was with them every step of the way…

The fact remained that they _knew_ what they had to give would never be taken by the people they had been aiming for. No, life wasn't a fantasy – with 'happily ever afters' and no one being hurt.

Everyone was hurt; whether it was their friends or the opposing side, they could _see_ that people were becoming victims of their battles. They would never say it out loud, though; they already knew it all too well.

Michiru remembered the first time Jin had spilled something he _really_ shouldn't have, and how the idol's face had warped between something indescribable (as the words escaped), shock (at himself) and horror (as he finally realised what he had just said). Not that the auburn-haired teen could blame him (the face had then opted for pure indignation, as Michiru had found himself having to lean against the door-post for support as he laughed).

"Who would have thought that the teen heartthrob Kuga Jin-kun lived in a shack," he finally managed to choke out, between gasps, as the idol continued to glare at him from the opposite end of the room.

"You're supposed to have pretended _not_ to hear that."

Although he promised not to tell the others, Michiru and Jin both realised that, after that one moment, they began to trust each other a little more – especially with the oncoming onslaught by one Sakurai Yuuki.

(Jin still kicked himself for the slip, though, Michiru was sure; what else could the idol have been doing in the spare guestroom of his apartment? The lamentations and attempts of poetry, behind closed doors, was enough to inform him.)


	22. come on to the future

**Disclaimer: **I do not hold any copyright to the original storyline/characters/etc.

**Warnings: **Vague reference to chapter 18.

**A/N:** Suzune's a kid… a kid. -sighs- Let's not think too hard about that and just read… or something. Hrm… yeah.

**---**

**Locked in a Cage  
22**  
_**(Come On To The Future)**_

Suzune could see the strings of time. He never thought it strange – it was something he had been born with, after all – but after the first few times of mentioning it to his peers, he soon learnt that there was something… _different_ about him. When he asked his mama, she only shook her head in wonder, although she did try her best to explain his unique ability.

When he was sent back in time by his mama, he met her again as a younger child – a happy individual whose enthusiasm for life contrasted strongly against what he'd seen in his present. Not only that, but the man he took after was there as well (one could not explain Suzune's joy of seeing his papa: he could only remember an individual clad in white).

Then there were the other two – the ones the child had dubbed 'Uncle Jin' and 'Uncle Micchi', who doted on him when they were around the house, or when his mama and papa were too busy to take care of him.

Not only that, but there was also Big Sister Himeka, who was as kind and sweet as he remembered her to be; yet he also noticed that her past self had more of a 'glow' to her than the one he had been brought up with.

He loved them; all of them. They were family in his eyes (blood relations or not) and, despite being a child, he wanted to _help_: the very reason his mama had sent him back in the first place.

But he was a messenger – not a fighter – and could only do so much. But when the time came, when he wished nothing more than to protect his papa from the dangers that surrounded them, he found it; that little light deep inside.

Suzune wanted to see his family together back in the present (he could not see why his papa would ever leave his mama) and would do what he could in the past for just that.


	23. eating me away

**Disclaimer:** I am not Koge-Donbo.

**Warnings: **Rika spoilers, I suppose.

**A/N:** Me making up a whole load of things, being vaguely happy about it, and then prancing off for a while and pretending it doesn't really matter if it's accurate or not. (Just as food for thought – the way Rika treats Kirika could _really_ have something to do with Kirika in the future, which is why they don't get along really well in the series. Yeah, it came to me while typing, so… you never know.)

**---**

**Locked in a Cage  
23**  
_**(Eating Me Away)**_

She was not whole.

Even if they couldn't see it, she _knew_ and _felt_ it; in every waking moment of her life (even when she dreamed, it was there), a haunted fact of reality that surrounded her. There were those who loved and cared for her, then the rest who were scared of her – maybe even despised her.

But it wasn't like she did it for herself: she never would, as some part seemed to restrain her from such thoughts. It was for someone else: someone _close_ to her, whom she loved and admired more than anyone else in the world.

It was what he wanted – the reason why she had taken herself back through time itself – and if it was his wish, she _would_ do it.

And when she ran into Kirio-nii-sama, she felt something bloom within – a warmth she thought she had lost as a child, after a dreaded battle years ago, that practically tore them apart.

Kirika had been a part of it, and they had all been dragged down – seeing _her_ there (in her past) was strange, while she tried to influence fate itself (like the little Kujyou boy who had arrived first).

But then she caught sight of her past self, then her other half. Questions arose, but she _knew_ that what her father wished, she _would_ do, in the end. There had to be an end, even if she had to be the one to direct it.

Even so, it would not truly be the end of all of them – if she was certain of how humans thought and worked – and she would have to keep fighting herself, and the knowledge that shadowed her.


	24. saturn

**Disclaimer:** Ahaha… I do not own.

**Warnings: **n/a

**A/N:** First Miyon-centric drabble? Why, I do believe it is. Not that it's incredibly amazing or anything. Then I kind of lost track of what the hell I was on about near the end, and just gave up XD Ah well, that's what happens.

**---**

**Locked in a Cage  
24**  
_**(Saturn)**_

_The sky above… so beautiful… stars scattered across the endless stretch… the mess of clouds, dark grey as it fades into the deepest blue possible… maybe even black…_

Miyon frowned, as she tapped the pen against her lip. She found herself lost for words (something that happened rarely, with so many ideas clamouring in her mind, attempting to burst free) to complete what she had started, as her inspiration dried up at an instant and refused to return to her.

She gave a frustrated sigh and pushed herself away from the desk, as her gaze shifted to the window – rain splattered the glass as she watched. Miyon brushed stray hairs away from her line of vision as her thoughts wandered over towards her school life.

Although she didn't like to admit it, there were times when Miyon felt that her friends were… _distanced_ from her; like they knew something that she didn't, and no one wanted to tell her. Karin, Kazune, Himeka… it had only been recently that Yuuki had also begun to act a little strange.

It worried her, especially with the knowledge that she could do _nothing_ to help them, as she sighed and slumped onto her desk. While she tried to distract herself from such horrid thoughts, her mind shifted elsewhere. To a certain someone who always seemed to brighten her day, despite not being the most optimistic person in the world.

A sudden, sharp tapping against her window snapped Miyon out of her daze; she jerked up and, at an instant, recognised the perpetrator. With a smile, she moved over to open the window.

"Karasuma-san."

He sat on the sill, clearly not wanting to set foot in her room (he had obviously dubbed it 'sacred grounds' and dared not intrude any more than necessary); "I know you've already told me to just use the front door, but… I just _can't_."

The former student body president was also a mystery to Miyon, for so many reason, as she could only remain amused at how awkward he clearly felt.

"I was just thinking about you, Karasuma-san."


	25. you're powerful

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimed.

**Warnings: **n/a

**A/N:** I have nothing to say about this one. It did whatever it wanted to, and I just allowed it…

**Ickiakki, MegamiKarin **and** fallenxfate:** Well, here we are, on the final stretch. Uh… as usual, I appreciate the support :)

**---**

**Locked in a Cage  
25**  
_**(You're Powerful)**_

_Where does the power come from?_ Kirika wondered._ Or should I ask… __**why**__ do we need power?_

She had seen Kirio in his best and worst moments: had a fair idea of his greatest fears – what gnawed at him, constantly, although he tried to mask it and pretend it did not exist – and aspirations. There was also who he loved (that was, what type of girl he loved, even if he didn't say it) and why; his motives and views, even though she didn't always agree with them…

There were so many things people never knew of her brother and they judged him unfairly. Even Karin – whom she had come to like – didn't think of Kirio as a person; to her, he was an annoyance who was trying to hurt those dear to her, no matter what the costs.

_And maybe they're right, to a degree… but his heart's in the right place…_

Kirio wasn't, as children would think, _evil_. It was a word tossed around far too casually (much like 'hate' and 'love', when they didn't understand) and they never took the time to _consider_ what it must have felt to be in _their _shoes.

Because _they_ had been caught in an awful predicament, they _had_ to make the first move – Himeka was in pain, too sickly to even leave the house, and the only way they knew to help her involved one Kujyou Kazune…

And yet, despite all the hate he had to face (because he was never one to hide, especially once he had found _purpose_ in his life) Kirio continued to fight against all the odds. Even though, in the end, he lost, she still admired him for everything he had done – although she had been more than willing to help, if only he had just asked.

He was a strong person – with only the wish to help their little sister to fuel him – and, even if she didn't agree with all his views, she knew that was where his power came from. But then Rika came into the picture, and she could only wonder where they were being led to…


	26. yours to hold

**Disclaimer:** Kamichama Karin and the sequel are property of Koge-Donbo.

**Warnings: **n/a

**A/N:** Because there has been very little mention of Karin or Kazune in my pieces… I think. -ponders- Alright, I'm not all too sure. But… uh… whatever. In any case, I like making stuff up and looking into things that probably don't happen. But who really cares? Uhm. Yeah. Fun.

**---**

**Locked in a Cage  
26**  
_**(Yours To Hold)**_

Sometimes, when Karin closed her eyes, she could see shadows of people – those who belonged to the past, the present and the future. They shifted and changed constantly, as if unseen ripples had passed over them. She should have been afraid, all things considered, but Karin had come to accept that she wasn't _normal_ (however one could define such a term) and… it was alright.

But then there were times when one person came into focus - so quickly it stung her eyes - and she recognised him at an instant. Yet when she tried to call his name, stretched her arms out to him, all Karin could do was latch onto air, as the image shimmered and faded at an instant.

Even though she tried to convince herself otherwise, it _hurt_; every single time it happened and she was unable to _touch_ him in her dreams. Although she wasn't highly superstitious, Karin could not help but feel a lurching sense of foreboding.

Matters did not improve with her future self warning of events of come (_who was going to die… everyone who would be lost to her…_) and the knowledge of everything: just _knowing_ was too much for her.

Karin had never asked for any of this: she never wanted to possess 'godly powers' and _protect_, when she couldn't even protect herself. Since the day she had run into Kujyou Kazune (and Karasuma Kirio, of course) everything had changed in terms of her perception of the world around them, and it scared her.

But she had to keep fighting; backing off would do nothing more than hurt everyone else around her, she knew that.

And when she closed her eyes, Karin hoped (beyond everything else) that the next time she caught sight of the Kazune in the shadows of nameless people she didn't know, she would be able to reach out to him and make contact.

To know that he was alive.

To be reassured that everything was alright.


	27. cycle down

**Disclaimer:** Me, Koge-Donbo? Haha… right, whatever.

**Warnings: ** n/a

**A/N:** Implications of the end/the aftermath. You know, the usual one where everyone goes mad. Except that won't happen, because this is a shoujo manga, but that doesn't mean I _can't_ write about it. Hrm… this one seems a little strange to me.

**---**

**Locked in a Cage  
27**  
_**(Cycle Down)**_

He wanted to run; _needed_ to, even. But there was no escape, no matter which way he turned. He was not wanted, and had been touched by an experience that would gnaw in his mind forever, until the day of his death.

It was a cruel fact, but he knew that there was no way to change the past.

Rika had returned to her time (which meant the Kujyou's son – Suzune, wasn't it? – was gone as well) and everyone close to him was lost. The crowds outside meant nothing to him: they seemed like dark shadows that floated past him, never bothering to glance in his direction.

_How had it ended up like this?_ Shingen wanted to scream the words, in hope for an answer, but knew he would never get one. For him, it had begun as an adventure; a game, if anything. He had done everything he could to _help_, and where had it led him to?

Destruction.

Death.

Guilt.

He had been a fool: even when he had realised what was to come, he never thought once of breaking ties and living his own life. Shingen had never wanted to live a boring life (with nothing more than school and homework and a job in the future), and the situation with Rika had been the opportunity for him.

Yet he seemed to be tied down now. No matter how hard he tried, he could not turn away and walk back into the crowds and mingle with them – become _one_ of them. There was no way out for him.

Shingen was trapped.

In his guilt – in the knowledge he had come to possess – in what he had seen and heard (_the screams, the stench of blood that hung around him, the desperation to be saved… __**saved**__…_) – what he had become and the lessons learnt – the consequences – consequences…

He was trapped.

He was trapped, spiralling down into nothing.

Tsutsumi. Shingen. Was. Trapped.


	28. energy

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimed once again.

**Warnings: ** Slight spoilers from chu-

**A/N:** More general/random nonsensical writing, and it's about Himeka this time. Er… I think I ran out of things to say again – it's rather neutral towards the situation, I guess? -shrugs-

**---**

**Locked in a Cage  
28**  
_**(Energy)**_

Deep inside, she could see the power within her friends and family. Karin, Kazune, Michiru, Jin… they had been gifted with powers that she would never truly understand, but it made no difference to her.

Himeka had always been an accepting person, after all. And she had grown up with the knowledge of Kazune's godly powers, and then, later, his wish to protect her from something unknown to her.

But she had thought it had all ended, one year ago; when they destroyed all the rings and the balance between herself and Karasuma Himeka had been restored.

To her it was strange – to be a vessel for something incredibly powerful, although she was nothing more than a kind-hearted child with a love of nature. Like her cousin and friend (who were really clones of her parents, whom she remembered little of) Himeka had never asked to be special, or to stand out from the crowds. She had been happy with hanging out with friends and dealing with Kazune's bug-phobia.

So when she returned from England, Himeka could only wonder _why_ it was that they could transform once again, to fight against fate itself for a traditional 'happy ending'.

As expected, she could do nothing to help them, on the battlefield; she had never been much of a fighter (save to protect Kazune when they had been children) and was only allowed to hear about it _after_ it had happened. They didn't want her to get hurt, she understood, but it did not help matters.

That was why, when Kazune and Karin rushed off to a battle (that would later reveal itself to be the one to end all matters between themselves and the Karasumas) Himeka chose to follow from the very beginning.

To see with her very eyes what it was they were fighting against, and _why_: although she had a fair idea that, even that, was not enough.


	29. whispers in the dark

**Disclaimer:** -repeats from the last 28 chapters-

**Warnings: ** n/a

**A/N:** I have no idea as to who I'm actually writing from, so, uh… yeah, it doesn't matter if you have no clue either (we're all in the same boat here). We'll just pretend that everything's fine now and, uh… whatever. I need to get a life XD (and if you find any errors, it'll prove that I wasn't really awake when typing this)

**---**

**Locked in a Cage  
29**  
_**(Whispers In The Dark)**_

She saw the chains that tied them down to their fate – to the one known path that would inevitably destroy them at the very end. Even though she wanted to help them, she knew that there was no way she could alter what had already been set into stone.

No matter how one looked at it, they were only human at the end. With emotions that challenged what they thought was the best course of action, and fears deep inside their minds. They had aspirations, goals; an animalistic instinct to struggle and survive, against all odds.

That was how they all were – to the point where some eventually just gave up and let life get the better of them until they faded from existence.

But then, to be blessed with powers beyond their own imaginations (although it usually felt more like a curse) it was… strange. It could tear them apart, or bring them closer together: either way, she had no idea where it would take them in the end.

If they followed and listened closely, there was no telling where Kujyou Suzune and Karasuma Rika would lead them in their way to the future, and she sometimes wondered if she even wanted to know.

They were all being yanked by the chains of the pair from the future (one Kuga Jin was threatened with his own existence) and there were no reassurance of salvation at its end.

A conclusion no one wanted.

That was what she felt – truly, deep within herself – was what would happen.


	30. those nights

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim.

**Warnings: ** Implied spoilers about Jin (although if you don't get it, don't worry)

**A/N:** I missed my JinxMichiru crack (even though it's not really that), so… yeah, it had to end up like this. I'm not sure what they're really on about in the first part, but I'm sure I don't need to mention that there's a time-lapse between that and the second (much, much smaller) part. Yeah, I like it (& apologies for any errors).

To **fallenxfate: **Aside from being the only one who's said something since the last time… you win! ♥ And since you've chosen to go through all this, you get to request something from me (Kamichama Karin related, anyway, as I am currently incompetent with other series). It's totally not because I love you (& your writing), okay? ♥ ♥ ♥

**---**

**Locked in a Cage  
30**  
_**(Those Nights)**_

The downpour refused to stop, as the two sat at opposite ends of the small table; smoke curling in thin trails from the cups set out before them.

"Are you worried?"

The boy with golden eyes started, as he glanced away from the outside world veiled in water.

"I think it'd be strange if I _wasn't_ worried, really," he tapped his cup cautiously, as if he expected something to jump out at him. His companion nodded absentmindedly, as he fiddled with a spare napkin.

"I guess Hanazono-san really doesn't know how deeply involved we've all become now. Or maybe…" he paused, as he tried to find the right words to explain how he saw the situation, "She knows, but feels that she isn't capable of doing _anything_ to prevent it… or something."

Satisfied that his coffee hadn't been spiked (or homed anything living), he took a sip, "Nishikiori, there are times when you have to accept that things are going to happen, and it isn't going to end well."

He smiled, although there was nothing to smile about.

"So we should accept our deaths as the only possible path to take, Jin-kun."

"I think a part of me is already dead, to be honest," he tapped his chest with his free hand, "Kirihiko isn't exactly something to be trifled with."

Silence descended upon the pair, as they mulled over his words – the relentless patter of rain their only other companion.

"But, you know," Michiru reached across the table to pat his friend's hand, "you're stronger than that, Jin-kun. Himeka-san, Hanazono-san, Kazune-kun… we can all see that. Give yourself a little credit, love."

The idol huffed, as he shook the other away, the ghost of a smile in place, "Right, whatever."

---

"Where's your friend?"

Michiru glanced up; the part-timer placed his order down carefully, as she took a look at the empty seat opposite him. He stared at the vacant space as well, scalding his tongue with the drink in the process.

"He couldn't come tonight." His voice a low murmur. "He chose to stay with other company."

"Really?" She didn't sound convinced.

"Yeah," he turned to the window and the darkened sky, "But he'll be back. You'll see."

_You'll see… _(An empty echo, as she never saw either one of them - the black-haired teen idol _or_ his auburn-haired friend - after that night.)


	31. locked in a cage

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Yes, we all know that.

**Warnings: **n/a

**A/N:** That's it. The end/end of the line/fin/epilogue/whatever you want to call it. Of course, I just _had_ to end it on a depressing note, but… it makes me happy (maybe I'm a sadist?). It's not hard to work out time placement (especially as it can be seen as a tie-in to the previous part), so… yeah. I'll just leave it at that. Thanks to those who supported me throughout this, and enjoy ♥

**---**

**Locked in a Cage  
31**  
_**(Locked In A Cage)**_

"I guess this means this is the end, huh?" A soft chuckle, as if he was amused with the situation, despite the pain they were going through (if their wounds counted for anything at all).

There was a scuffling sound of shoes against concrete, as someone took a seat next to him. "We can still find a way out of this, Micchi. I know it seems impossible now, but…"

A scream and a crash – not far away at all – and they both started. The half a minute of silence had been broken, as the battle raged on around them.

He tried to take a deep breath, yet winced as pain lanced through his entire body, and then reached over to take her hand. In response, she squeezed it, as if to reassure them both that everything would be alright.

"Himeka-san, you don't need to be here." His voice quiet. Fading.

He wasn't supposed to sound like that.

"Maybe I don't," she agreed calmly (although she felt far from it), "but I _needed_ to see it for myself; I didn't want to have to wait, like last time. Even thought I'm weak and useless…"

A flash of light streaked past them, and they froze; when no one came over to where they were hidden, they relaxed a fraction. Mismatched eyes glanced blankly at the sky above, as he spoke.

"Kazune-kun would never forgive me if he found out that something had happened to you." A true fact, which neither one of them could ignore. "And I think I'd be more of a hindrance trying to help you to safety than a help. We need Kazusa-san…"

Fate seemed to like them, as the girl in question bent over to peer at the pair. Save for a few shallow cuts on her arms and face, she seemed otherwise unharmed; "So that's where you were. Nii-sama was worried."

"I know," Michiru struggled to stand, until Himeka leaned over to help, "I suppose I should apologise to Kazune-kun about that."

"Micchi…" She didn't grip on his arm any tighter than necessary; knew it would hurt.

He tried to smile, as he gently prised her fingers away; "Kazusa-san, take care of Himeka-san and get her out of here. We don't need unnecessary deaths, if possible."

The blonde hesitated, but as another scream rang through the air, a decision was made and she took Himeka's hand. She met his eyes calmly, unshed tears present; "We could have avoided all this."

"Maybe. But it's too late for that."

There was nothing left for them to say – if they were to be completely truthful to themselves, there was just _too much_ to say, and too little time. He watched as Himeka and Kazusa left, and turned back to where the destruction lay.

He had barely summoned his trident back to his hands, before a familiar someone came into his line of vision. "You should have run when you had the chance."

_His _voice, but not (it was a little surreal).

(And it didn't matter anymore: Kazusa and Himeka were safe, and that was all he needed to know. They could never save everyone. This was life, after all; reality at the bloody core – fantasy and dreams had nothing to do with their situation now.)

Michiru scrubbed a hand across his face, smearing blood in the process, as he tried to keep focused on his former team member.

_If only Jin would remember… if only if only if only…_

"I couldn't have left without you."

_**(fin)**_


End file.
